A Weddin Surprise rating for Langauge
by froggygal81
Summary: A Des and Sheelagh Fic. (rating for Langauge)
1. Default Chapter

Insp Gina Gold and Sgt Dale Smith were getting married after secretly dating for 1 year. There was going to be a huge wedding and the one rule was you had to bring a date from the station, Des Taviner had planned on  
asking Sheelagh Murphy but he didn't have the guts to do so, so he was  
trying to talk him self in to it. Des went up to her office and stood outside it, debating with himself wether or not to go in. Sheelagh saw him  
standing there so decided to invite him in, cause it was obvious he was  
going to stay outside instead S: Des!  
  
D: (Speechless) Huh? What? Why?  
  
S: (Laughing) You going to come in or stand out there all day?  
  
D: What...d... did...y...you...sa...say?  
  
S: What can I do for you Des?  
  
D: W...w...well I w...wa...was w... I can't ask you this! I got to go!  
  
Des ran out of the room embarrassed.  
  
Sheelagh sat there shocked; she knew he was trying to ask her to the wedding, so she decided to ask him first instead. She got up and went after him  
  
S: DES?!?! I need to talk to you about something!  
  
D: W...what?  
  
S: Would you like to be my date for the wedding?  
  
D: Yeah! I was trying to ask you, but I couldn't!  
  
S: I know! Ok I will meet you at your place tonite at 6pm, sound good?  
  
D: Yep! Sure cya then Sgt.  
  
S: Bye Des.  
  
Sheelagh went back to her office satisfied. Des couldn't believe his luck, he was going to the wedding with a date, who he was secretly in love with, he made a promise to himself then and there that he would not screw this up.  
  
(Later that night) Sheelagh arrived at Des's house at 5:55pm. Des was shocked he expected her to be late, not early. Des was still in his boxer shorts but he had to open the door so he did like that.  
  
D: (Very embarrassed.) Evening Sgt!, I will be upstairs getting ready. Des bolted upstairs. Sheelagh decided to follow him, because he was obviously very nervous and she wanted him to relax so that they could have a great time.  
  
S: (Walks into his room) Des?  
  
D: Oh shit!  
  
S: What is wrong with you?  
  
D: I don't know how to do up a tie!  
  
S: Here let me then! (Sheelagh went over to him and started doing his tie, watching him very closely, she waited until he wasn't looking at her before she kissed him.)  
  
D: (Pulled back) What the hell did you do that for?  
  
S: To make you relax!  
  
D: Well can you kindly not do that again! 


	2. Chapter 2

S: Fine! (Finished dong his tie then walked out of his room).  
Des sat down on his bed, thinking about what he had just said, he didn't want to tell her not to do it again but he new she would never feel anything for him, so he felt he had to push her away, Des decided he had to get ready for the wedding so he stood up and put the rest of his clothes on, when he had finished getting ready he looked at his watch and realised they were ½ an hour late. He went down to the kitchen to get Sheelagh when he saw a note lying on the table. It read:  
Dear Des,  
I'm sorry I had to go, I can't be you date with the way you feel! Sorry!  
Love Sheelagh.  
  
Des realised he had screwed up. He loved Sheelagh, but he knew she could never love him. Des got up and went to the wedding.  
(Meanwhile)  
Des had missed the whole ceremony, Sheelagh had walked in late, Sheelagh was talking to Smithy and Gina.  
SH: Sorry I was late, but I had to walk.  
G: Why didn't you ask someone to bring you?  
SH: I had a fight with my date or I would have come with him.  
G: Oh ok then.  
Des walks up to them.  
D: Sorry I'm late I lost track of time.  
Sheelagh couldn't stand to be around him.  
S: Excuse me! I have to go!  
Sheelagh walked off and went and sat at a table by herself with her head in her hands.  
Des went to join his mates at enougher table.  
Sam Nixon, came over to Sheelagh.  
Sa: Hey Shee!  
Sh: Hey!  
Sa: Come and join us on the dance floor.  
Sh: Ok!  
They walked over to the dance floor and started dancing. That night went really slowly, and Des and Sheelagh ended up going home to different homes, both thinking the other had no feelings for the other, and both not realising just how the other felt. They both feel asleep, and had each other running through their mind all night.


	3. Chapter 3

(Next Morning)  
Des woke up with a killer headache, he didn't realise he had drank so much, he was disgusted in himself. He got up had a shower and went to work. Sheelagh arrived at the same time as him, they both avoided eye contact, Des felt like crying, coz he loved this lady but knew he could never have her, he decided to write her a letter instead of going to the briefing, telling her how he felt. Des went into the Males change rooms, got a piece of paper and pen and started to write.  
Dear Shee,  
I know you could never feel the same way as me but, Iam in love with you, and I wish you were mine, you have already stolen my heart, I just wish I could steal yours. But I know I can't, so that is why Iam putting in for a transfer.  
All the best for the future, Love ya!  
Des.  
Des got up and walked into the briefing, he gave her the note then walked out to the supers desk to ask for his transfer papers to sign, he signed them then he went to clean out his locker.  
(Meanwhile)  
Sheelagh had was reading the letter, she suddenly bust into tears in the middle of the briefing.  
G: Are you ok?  
S: Here read this Ma'am! (Hands her the note)  
Gina reads it. She is shocked by it.  
G: Well u know what you have to do, don't you?  
S: What?  
G: Stop him!  
S: Like he is going to listern to me!  
G: That is why you have to make him.  
S: I kissed him yesterday, he pushed me away.  
G: I saw how nervous he was yesterday, you probley just spooked him!  
S: I know I did, I wanted yesterday to be perfect for us, but I recked it.  
G: No, I think you were both just so nervous that you didn't even think about how each other felt.


End file.
